The Greatest Incentive
by R.G.B.The.Duckie
Summary: "The truth is the most challenging uphill struggles leave you with the best rewards." Minerva's conversation with Dumbledore about becoming and Animagus. For Fanfiction Idol.


**For the Fanfiction Idol Competition **

**Round One: Riddle Era**

**This is probably the hardest story I've ever had to write.**

xxxxx

Minerva wasn't one to hesitate. She never questioned herself, thinking her first instinct was more often than not best. But as she stood outside Dumbledore's office, she found herself wavering. Had she thought this through, or was she simply being rash? She was considering turning around and heading back to the common room when the door opened up before her.

"Miss McGonagall, what on earth are you doing out here?" Armando Dippet asked. He was surprised to find a student lurking outside Dumbledore's office so close to curfew, especially such a diligent student like Minerva McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore, but I can come back later," Minerva said, trying to scuttle out of the sceptical eye of the Headmaster. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, and yet she felt nervous standing in front of him.

"No need to leave, I was just going." His voice stopped Minerva in her tracks. She turned around and smiled politely at him, before he left her alone in the corridor once again.

Minerva knocked on the already opened door. Cautiously, she made her way inside the room. Dumbledore was bending over the blazing fire, prodding something with his wand.

"Sir, can I come in?" Minerva asked apprehensively.

Dumbledore turned around to reveal a flower patterned kettle hanging above the fire.

"Oh yes, come in, Minerva. I was just making some tea. Would you like some?"

Minerva was surprised to see her wise and brilliant Transfiguration teacher making tea over a fire. Even more shocking was that he was offering it to her like she was a long-lost friend.

"Um, no thank you, sir," she said. Moving further inside, she noticed a series of odd instruments on his desk. Most of them she had never seen before, but one looked similar to a Muggle lighter. In the corner of his office, perched on his post, was Fawkes. Minerva remembered Dumbledore mentioning him in class before, but had never seen him in person.

"They're marvellous creatures Phoenixes," Dumbledore commented, noticing Minerva looking at it.

Minerva nodded in agreement. How could she not? Never in her life time had she seen a living creature quite like it.

"He's beautiful," she said, in awe of the brilliant red feathers.

"And incredibly useful," Dumbledore added.

Having poured himself a cup of tea, Dumbledore settled down behind his desk. He gestured for Minerva to sit down in the chair opposite him. She did so, sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the seat.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Dumbledore asked.

"In my third year we briefly learnt about Animagi..."

"Yes, I remember," he said, nodding. "You wrote a brilliant essay on it."

Minerva blushed, secretly thrilled by his compliment. Dumbledore had to be the most gifted teacher at Hogwarts. Every student had heard about his defeat of Grindelwald and, for that reason, looked up at him in admiration.

"And I've been wondering," she continued, "what I would have to do in order to become one?"

Dumbledore appeared to ponder the situation for a minute. Minerva waited patiently, holding her breath and nervously wringing her hands.

"It wouldn't be easy, although I suspect you already know that," he said. "Disastrous if you get it wrong. I once knew a man who got himself stuck half way between a falcon and human. Took healers a very long time to get him near normal again, and that was with the help of the Ministry. They couldn't rid him of the talons though. Shame...he always was a great pianist."

Minerva couldn't help but wince at the thought. She knew the risks, but that hadn't scared her off the idea.

"I know it wouldn't be simple, but I'm willing to put the hard work in," she told him, a surge of determination coming over her.

"Oh, I had no doubt that you would be," he said, crystal eyes twinkling. "But you say hard work like it's a bad thing. The truth is the most challenging uphill struggles leave you with the best rewards."

Dumbledore got up from his chair and moved towards the bookshelf, which managed to cover most of an entire wall. Quickly scanning the spines Minerva could tell most of them were advanced books. However, she did spot a copy of Hogwarts, a History.

Dumbledore retrieved thick book from the upper shelves, pulling out a substantial amount of dust with it. He handed the book to Minerva.

"You'd do well to study up on Animagus. While I suppose you've probably done some reading, this is more advanced than the books you'd find in the library."

"Professor," Minerva said, taking the book, "are you saying it would be possible for me to learn how to do this."

"Certainly," he said. "But you won't be able to do it alone, especially while trying to maintain your grades. I would, however, be happy to help."

Minerva was dumbfounded. Coming here she had half expected to be shot down and told it was impossible. She shouldn't have made any predictions though, for no one really knew what went on inside Dumbledore's head.

"Thank you so much, sir," Minerva said appreciatively.

Dumbledore smiled, as if she was just thanking him for passing the salt.

"We can discuss it another day, but for now you'd better be heading back to your common room."

Minerva nodded, checking her watch and seeing it was only five minutes to curfew. She stood and went to leave, thanking Dumbledore once again. Her hand was on the door knob when he spoke.

"Have you decided on what animal you'd like to transform into?"

"Not really," Minerva admitted. She had been so positive she wanted to do this, yet she hadn't given any thought to the animal. "Perhaps a bird of sorts. A raven or an owl."

"You'll want to give it some thought," Dumbledore told her, sipping his tea. "I suggest choosing something significant to you."

xxxxx

Walking back to the common room, Minerva was pondering Dumbledore's words. She went over all different types of animals, but nothing quite felt right.

Thinking back to her childhood, Minerva could only remember one significant memory featuring an animal. When she was younger she had begged her mother for a pet, but had always been turned down. The fact that her father was allergic seemed unimportant to her, and she continued trying to wear out her mother.

One day when she was in the garden, Minerva came across a small tabby kitten. Knowing her mother wouldn't approve, Minerva decided to keep the cat a secret. She smuggled milk and leftover food out to the garden which the cat would gratefully eat. Once she even attempted to wash the cat, but she didn't try that twice.

After her first year at Hogwarts the cat had disappeared. No longer having constant attention and a steady supply of food, it moved on. Minerva was heartbroken. Every time she saw a stray cat on the street, she thought of the little kitten in her garden.

Minerva considered a cat, imaging herself turning into one. Somehow she hadn't thought of it before. But thinking about it now, it was perfect. It was such a simple animal, your everyday house hold pet. Unlike before, she didn't hesitate on the decision; she knew it was right.

Smiling to herself, she found herself looking forward to the hours of effort she would be putting into this. Minerva had always loved a challenge.


End file.
